User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Kilo Company Knave company... Alright Ajax gave me the go ahead, just tell me where to place him. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) DILEMMAAA!!!... DILLEMA!!!........... DILLEMA!!! Sig help Kilo vs. Lambda Update is up Redlinks Aieet Just tell me when you're ready. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) One More Thing Logan's role Kilo S-IVs I choose NUMBER THREE Marines in Infection Innies Out Yes, yes it was. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marines in Infection Season Three MOR MAPS! Lewis Family It has returned. It's just up to you to find the link. ;) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 03:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Award Post it where you would like it! Or don't post it at all, it's up to you.}} Template Things, and Stuff AGAIN..! My page got NCFed again. I fixed the problem. - Hisz ki? In case you're unaware of what the above means, it's hungarian for "guess who?". Yup, Laszlo's puppet master is back. Hope I haven't ruined anything with my lack of activity (beyond missing another admin election, that is). Anyway, since I'm back, I hope we get some good chances to collaborate in Op FIRE (unfortunate that Kilo's busy fightin Lambda; I who had hoped for a Kilo-Albion fight at one point :<). Still, expect Laz to watch the mock battle and plan to shove it in Rike's face if he loses :P Nag, nag, nag, nag.... Blank Pages Now now, I don't need too many capitalized letters :P At any rate, good to see you too. I'm looking forward to the combat sim, seeing as Laz will be watching with his redhead friend while the rest of Albion suffer from the torture that is a combat simulation manipulated by Laz's tech-savvy skills (*hacks* "Computer: How many scarabs will you add?" *types* Computer: "Acknowledged. 50 more scarabs added to the simulation" XD) Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but y'know, Laz likes to tinker with stuff, why not the simulator too? Oh, and I've also got a character in Lambda (the second co-ops chief, to be precise), who might appear in my next post too. Have fun winnning in a two-on-one user-battle :) My Bad! }} Things, and Stuff 'Sup? Clarification Image Dump Laz/Riker HELLFIRE All right, Ajax posted recently and advanced the whole thing, so now companies Albion, Bravo, Charlie and Kilo are on the same captured covenant cruiser, inbound for remnant space. So, if you'd like to have some Laz/Riker interaction, this would have to be it. So, do you? It could be anything from a party of chess or cards and talking simultaneusly to pure talk (I'm sure Riker could find something to scold Laz for :P). If we do decide to do something, then I'd also like to know what you'd like me to write and what you'll write. I'm starting on the other things (mainly Fred and Maria in Albion breaking the regulations for fraternizing) for my post today while waiting for your answer :) I'm all for going with the game; just need to study it a bit more in your HELLFIRE post and I'll see what I can do. Just to clarify, by the "tagging against everybody else" part, did you mean playing against some other spartans first, then alone? As for the make-fun-of-the-spartan scenarios, I'm sure Riker could scold Laz for being too light on his recruits, letting them get away with several things and turning a blind eye (to add to that, Fred and Maria left their rooms and are busy er...testing the weapons in the armory, catch my drift?). Then Laz could change the subject and retort with the Miranda situation. As for more ideas, it wouldn't hurt if you did me a favor and let Riker give vague hints to knowing about Laz's biological son and that kid's mother (I assume you remember my family tree page?); it'd help me build up that sideplot. It's only if you want though, just saying it could be something Riker would scold Laz for (deep down out of concern for his well-being, though, I imagine, the sofite :P). Tell me what you think and I'll ready myself to write my post. Also, if you feel like it, check this out. It's something I made out of sheer boredom and decided to enter the short story competition with. Who knows, it may be partway readable. I'll warn you that it's not very exciting, though I'm somewhat pleased with the grammar and sentence structure. Plus I think it's a somewhat original idea. Time will tell whether it's actually a good idea. Cya RE: Very, very belated reply to Repentance Canon talk Blog Your signature box Hellfire - Personal epic fail Hey, just pointing out that I essentially missed entering Hellfire. I'm planning on re-joining with G023, but I need help getting him into it. As of right now I'm reviewing the entire RP insofar, and since you're the owner of Kilo I was wondering if you could help me bring him in. Thanks, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) JA Specialist Ranks Alright, thanks bro. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Good timing indeed, and good portrayal of Laz at that. I'll try and post tonight or tomorrow. I'll probly include the Miranda-thing, Laz's kid-thing and maybe something else, as well as something basic for some of my other characters. Oh and have fun, wherever you're going :) Thanks. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 18:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well Go Fish is one of the few card games I actually know well, and it was the easiest to write (yes I r lazy :P). Agreed, it was good to have some interaction, and although I think I could've done it better, the end result was okay. I also like how I managed to show an emotional side of Laz different from his clownish behavior at the end; the fact he feels regret for conceiving while unable to actually care for the kid. In case you've read Karen Traviss' RC novels, you'll see the situation is a bit similar with the Darman/Etain/Kad situation. I just hope it wasn't too emo :) Anyway, since you left, I've commenced writing a new article which I hope to make into my masterpiece (yes, it's another Spartan, but there will be no more big spartan articles after this one, promise). What I wonder is, do you know of any mission types I could use? I'd like to have some more variety in this article than what I've had in my previous works. I will be forthcoming and say it isn't going to be in the Necrosverse (or more accurately, in the Necrosverse she dies) unlike my other characters, so missions restricted to the Necrosverse is a no-go. Hope you can help. Oh and welcome back. Did you have a good time? Don't worry, I understand. Any help, no matter how much or how little, is good to have. I will admit that I planned to have her in Necros at first, but once I noticed this, I kinda knew somebody would stomp it into the ground into an ugly paste. Compare that with this and you'll see what I mean. Which is sad; it would've given me a reason/motivation to write about Fox Company. Oh, well, you gotta do what you feel you gotta do. Oh and good that it wasn't; I've always thought of Laz as having a highly negative side behind his humor, forwardness, awkwardness and flirting (with women mind you, I'll leave the homosexual stuff to the new babe :P) but never really expressed it anywhere. Cheers to that I don't mess it up. All right, back to S-III babe production XD It'll be tough to find a reason, but who knows? I might think of something once I fix up Cassandra's article a bit (ME WANTZ GOOD ARTICLE BADGE!). And the Laz-Cassie thing is sort of scrapped yes (did I even have any such plans? Can't remember). Thing is, they had an on-off thing in-training, which finally stabilized on a friendship after they reunited after the HC war. The mother of Laz's kid is some Spartan-hater character of mine rather than a badass Spartan, I'm afraid :) Oh, she has been an interesting character to write; not just because it in many regards isn't something I've done before, but also because I've done the most checking around for images and cool references to weave into the article than any other before it. It's possible (if not likely) that it doesn't end up my longest article, but it will definetly number among my masterpieces. Oh, and yes, she's a headhunter from Beta along with her partner, Nessa, though they aren't 'survivors' since they didn't participate in Op: TORPEDO in the first place. Yet another example of how different they are. How did they end up friends again XD Anyway, back to marveling at Halo Reach's introduction of space combat and hoping that team AI isn't messed up :) Oh, it IS extraordinary news; a lot of people on the irk came when they saw it :) If you can, you have to check out those clips; you never get to fly an experimental starfighter with energy shields, machine guns and rockets into space, slaughter Covenant fighters and be tasked to destroy an alien corvette in any other Halo game. Small note about TSC As it says, I decided to join the saulosian campaign, and Laz got admitted. Just thought I'd tell you that he's now on Bravo Team like Riker, so you never get to escape him *evil, maniacal laughter* Tremble as his wisecracks will pursue you to the deepest pits of Tartaros XD Just don't start thinking I'm a stalker; i don't like that, not at all. Good news! =D Infection Marines I will be using James Perez in the Infection RP. He will be an ODST and I would like to know what unit he is with and other essential info.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 05:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the late reply... Is that pretty good? I'll make sure to put a better description later.--Den fryktedehodet 21:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Story Idea Solution suggestions RE: Political Beliefs JA Military Ranks Era Thanks For The All Clear